Dances with Wolves
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside! Rated T for safety!
1. The argument

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new padawans to the Dark Side! What's this? A new Supernatural story? Le gasp! So sorry for the delay guys! I meant to have this up Friday actually but I started to second guess myself and then I just decided to re write the entire chapter. Then I had Christmas parties to go to and such. It was a long weekend. But I finally got the chance to actually sit down and write! Also guys I have a request for you. On Facebook and Twitter, there is a thing going on called The Lines Project. You take a sharpie, marker, highlighter, or pen and draw six lines on your left wrist if you feel down, are depressed, or self harm, for the right is the same but your showing support for those who lost loved ones to suicide. I'm doing it, and my lines are on my left wrist due to past self harm. But if you guys can do it too and show your support it would mean a lot not just to me but to others! And now without further delay let's get going!**

**Summary: After an argument Sam leaves and winds up getting lost. Sick and injured, Sam struggles to survive. When a wolf wanders by he notices the poor boy and decides to help! Sam and the wolf begin bond and when a demon threatens to take Sam, his new friend is there and so is Dean! Sam and Dean make up, then hit road once more with their new friend!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to salt and burn my victims.**

**The heart shattering argument**

Sam kept his gaze out the passenger window. He and Dean had been in a slight accident. Nothing major. Fender bender if you will. Sammy was driving and the truck in front of them suddenly stopped causing Sam slam on the brakes then slam into the truck. The man in the truck was a hunter like them and apologized. He was a little tipsy.

Dean however had been a little more than upset. He spent weeks fixing his girl and Sam had to go and mess it up! Hence why Dean is driving now. He made Sam switch him sides. He was sleeping but the collision woke him right up and he no longer felt sleepy.

'Way to go Sam! Messing up my girl after I spent weeks on her! Thank you fucking much!' Dean thought angrily. 'Yeah just keep looking out the window and don't say shit. If you do I might knock you out of the car and onto the freeway.'

Sam shivered as he felt his brothers anger. He hadn't meant to slam into the other guy, and how the hell was he suppose to know if the dude was going to stop suddenly! He shook his head a little. If Dean wanted to angry at him for something he couldn't control then fine.

'He already blames Dads death and the accident on me. Now this. What else does he blame for?' Sam thought to himself. 'Probably moms death. Hell, probably my being even born! Maybe if I just-'

He thoughts were halted when Dean schreeched into the parking lot to a bar. It was late and Sam wanted to lay down and not wake up, but it seemed his brother had other plans.

Dean shoved some money at Sam.

"Go get seperate rooms at the motel down the street." Dean said getting out of the car.

Sammy sighed and wisely chose not to say anything. But when he got out Dean appartently had a few choice words for him.

"How could you do this Sam? I spent weeks fixing this!" Dean hissed.

"Like I knew he would suddenly stop or that he was drunk!" Sam spat back.

"Maybe if you'd pay attention and space out! God Sam! I should never have let you driven! Just like when the demon blindsided us! Maybe if dad was driving, hell maybe if he was driving he'd still be here!" Dean spat.

"You blame me for that?! I had no control on that!" Sam yelled.

"Hmph. Maybe if hadn't been born at all-" Dean started.

"FUCK YOU DEAN!" Sam shouted.

Sam grabbed his duffle and headed for the motel that was only two blocks away. Dean watched as he booked a room, come out glared and shook his head, and went inside. Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. He hadn't meant what he said. He loved his brother so much it hurt sometimes. He didn't feel much like drinking anymore and took the Impala to the motel and booked a room next to Sam.

The rooms were conjointed so he figured he'd apologize to Sam in the morning. Right now he grabbed his night clothes and headed into the shower. When he was finished he put his in duffle. He then heard the faint sound of Sam talking to someone.

Sam was talking to Bobby to get things of his chest or to feel better but it wasn't really helping. Not knowing his brother was listening in.

_That boy! He needs to get that fat head out of his ass! What he said goes over the line! _

"Tell me about it. He hates me. I don't blame him. I killed his mom and now his dad. He's right, if hadn't been born-"

_Stop right there son. It wasn't your fault for anything! _

"The hell it isn't! Even dad hated me! He was close to Dean but never with me! Why? Because he was afraid of me! My blood's tainted and he was afraid! Some days I considered myself lucky he didn't kill me! Bobby I just-"

_I know son. How about you come with me fer a while? Let that fool brother of yours cool off._

"Sure that would be nice."

_I'll come get ya. Maybe I'll knock some sense into him when I get there. _

Sam thanked Bobby and hung up texting the coordinates to him. Sam could use a vacation and Dean some space. He scrubbed a shanking hand down his face. He decided not to shower but to go for walk instead. He grabbed his jacket and put his boots on and headed out.

Dean wiped at his eyes. He decided to change. He wanted that drink now. He walked out to find Sam heading into the woods. He debated about going after him but the need for a drink won out.

Sam wondered where he was. He hadn't meant to wonder to far. He debated on calling Dean but quickly shot down that idea. His 'brother' didn't want him anymore so he wasn't going to bother him. A noise behind him startled him and he booked it!

Sam didn't know how long he ran but his running came to an end when he failed to notice a cliff and fell!

**Whelp. There y'all have it! The first chapter! **

**Until Next Time! *curls up in blanket with hot chocolate and watches movies with Cas***


	2. The gentle white wolf

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry about the delay! My laptop decided I needed Windows 8.1 and it nearly killed my laptop! So I had to reset everything and it took forever! But everythings cool now and I got my laptop back! Whee! Now to what the guys are up too, they've been very mysterious all day. Guys?! Why are the lights off? Sammy? Dean? Cas? Kev? *walks into kitchen, flips on light* Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANCAKE! Me: You guys remembered?! Castiel: Of course. Every angel knows your birthday is on the 18th of December. Kevin: Yeah, besides when was the last time we had fun? Plus your 22 now! How do you feel? Me: Honestly? I feel awesome! Dean: Good! You look awesome. Sammy: Yeah you looked you haven't aged. Me: Yeah I get that a lot. I don't look my actual age, I still look like a freshman! So cake? Everyone: Yeah! Me: *face full of cake* So guys when we last left our heroes, Sam and Dean argued and Sam fell off a cliff! *swallows and takes another bite* Oh man! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-OMG! OREO PIE!**

**The gentle white wolf**

The next morning

Dean groaned as he rolled over. He blinked opened his eyes and groaned again.

'I deserve a monster hangover.' He thought to himself.

He rolled out of bed and grabbed his bag and headed for the shower. Once he was clean and shaven, he went back into the room and looked at the door that led to Sam's room. He sighed as his mind went back to the big ugly argument.

He was just about to knock when someone knocked on his door. Wondering who it could be he grabbed his gun just in case. He instantly knew who it was when he heard the booming gruffy voice.

"Dean ya idjit! Open the damn door!" Bobby shouted.

"I'm coming!" Dean called.

Dean let Bobby in and Bobby looked around.

"Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Next door. I had him get us seperate rooms." Dean said regretfully.

"Idjit. Well, you won't have to worry about him fer a while. I'm taking him home with me." Bobby said.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, I know about the argument. The way Sam sounded you two could use some time apart." Bobby said as he went into Sam's room.

Dean didn't know what to say. What could he say? He basically told his brother he didn't want him around. That he was the last thing he wanted to be with. He basically told he didn't love him.

'But I do love him. Why do I have to be such an ass?!' Dean thought to himself.

His inner turmoil was brought to a halt when Bobby came back in with Sam's stuff. But Bobby didn't look angry at Dean, he looked worried!

"Bobby what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Sam's missing!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" Dean shouted.

Dean rushed into Sam's room and searched around. He didn't find a trace of him. He then remembered seeing Sam leave last night on a walk into the woods.

"Let's check the woods! I saw him going for a walk last night when I went to the bar!" Dean called over his shoulder already out the door.

In the woods down the cliff side

Sam awoke to burning pain everywhere. Mostly his torso, throat, left arm, and right ankle. His head hurt but from the looks of his arm underneath it he landed on it, sparring him of a concussion. He managed to sit up but damn did it hurt!

'Broken ribs, my arm's probably busted too, my ankle's just twisted, but why does my throat hurt?' He thought to himself.

He reached up to his throat and felt a vine. He must've gotten snagged on his down. He decided to test out his voice.

"G good thing I w wasn't str angled to death." He croaked.

He winced. Man did his throat hurt. He looked up at the cliff and decided with his arm and leg there was no way he could get back up. He'd have to find another way around.

He froze when he a branch snap. Being injured out in the woods wasn't good. Especially since he didn't have anything to defend himself with. He really froze when a white wolf appeared.

A white wolf was walking around looking for food when he heard movement from in front of him. His ears perked up and he followed the sound.

_I wonder if that's food or if the winds messing with me again._

He through the bushes and stopped when he spotted a human. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the human. He whined a little. The human was hurt, and scared.

_He's hurt. Poor guy. I bet he fell from the cliff. I should help him back to town. _

He moved closer and whined a little again when the human shrank back.

"Please don't hurt me." Sam whispered.

The wolf got close to Sam and sniffed him. He could tell how scared Sam was when he stiffened. He gently licked the humans burised cheek.

Sam sighed when the wolf didn't attack him. He raised a shaking hand and patted the large beast.

"Good boy." Sam said.

The wolf panted.

"I don't suppose you could help me?" Sam asked.

The wolf gave him a little bark as a yes.

"So you can lead me back to my motel, or to town at least?" Sam asked.

The white wolf panted happily.

"Alright. Let's go." Sam said.

Sam struggled to get up and fell back on his butt. The wolf whined as Sam panted for breath.

"S'okay. I guess I'm not ready to move." Sam said. "I just rest for a little longer, then we'll go." Sam said.

The wolf made a sound of agreement. He sat protectively in front of Sam.

"Thanks big guy. Just give me a few and we'll go." Sam said.

The wolf whined and licked his cheek again telling Sam to take his time. Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He knew the wolf would watch out for him.

***face full of Oreo pie* Good wolf! **

**Until next time! *me and Dean devour the pie***


	3. Moon the Wolf

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thanks for all the birthday wishes! The boys threw me an awesome party and I spent the day with my dad! Twas an awesome day! And you guys! You all are awesome! So I'm glad you guys like this so far! The white wolf was suggested by mollyk5, and when she mentioned it I thought of my white wolf Havoc, so that's why the white wolf. :D My wolf sadly doesn't live with me, he lives in Alsaka with my friend and the rest of his pack. One day he will live me! Lol. So let's get going! When we last saw our heroes a white wolf has found Sammy and wants to help! Yay! Dean and Bobby are now on their way to find Sam! Let's see how our baby's doing!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistak-*watches Cas on a sugar high***

**Moon the Wolf**

Dean and Bobby

"SAM! SAMMY!" Dean called. "SAM! ANSWER ME!"

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bobby called.

Dean stopped and looked around. He and Bobby had been searching for hours and still no sign of Sam. Dean was really worried.

'What if something happened? What if something got him? Someone took him?' He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop with the "what if's" boy. You know once you start you can't stop. So stop now." Bobby said firmly.

"But-" Dean began.

"No buts. It won't do Sam any good if you're panicking." Bobby said.

Dean took in a deep breath and sighed. "You're right."

"Course I am. Now come on. Let's go some food, and gather our bearings. It won't do Sam any good if we let ourselfs waste." Bobby said leading the way back to the motel.

"Alright. But just for a few hours." Dean said. "Hold on for me Sammy."

Dean turned and followed Bobby.

Sammy and the wolf

Sam blinked his eyes open and wiped the sleep out of his eyes with his good hand. He felt something on his legs and looked down. He smiled when he saw the large wolf.

'I guess he was keeping me both safe and warm.' Sam thought.

He looked at the sky and it was high noon which meant dusk wasn't too far away. He had about three hours of light left at a guess.

He gently woke the wolf and spoke softly so not to startle it.

"Hey buddy. We have to get going." He said.

The wolf blinked at him and got off his legs. He stretched and yawned. He whined when he saw Sammy struggling to his feet again. He panted happily when the boy finally stood on his own.

"Alright. Now we got to get going. I can't climb back up, so we have to find another way." Sam said to the wolf.

The wolf smiled and gave a little bark.

_I know a way!_

"You know a way huh? Let's go then." Sam said moving slowly.

He and the wolf trekked along until the reached a river. The wolf went over to it and took a drink. He looked at Sam and whined. He knew the boy had to be thirsty.

"I am kinda thirsty." Sam said.

Being careful of his ankle he knelt down and cupped his hands. He took a sip and the clear water tasted natural and like rain. It was delicious. After the drink Sam found a place to sit for a minute while he watched the wolf fish. The large wolf had caught some pretty big fish.

"Alright boy. Let's get these cooked and then find a place to sleep for the night." Sam said.

The wolf made a noise in agreement. He watched Sam prepare their meal while he checked him over for any wounds that were bleeding. Satsified that his charge wasn't bleeding he went back to watched Sam cook.

Sam giggled when the wolf checked him over, looking for any other injuries. He smiled at the large beast and it smiled back.

"I guess I should name you. I can't call you boy all the time." Sam said.

The wolf perked it ears. He would love a name for his own!

"Hmm what to name a wolf?" Sam asked himself taking a bite of fish. "How about Moon?"

_Moon? Hmm. Has a nice ring to it. I like it!_

He barked in happiness. Then finished off his fish in one swift bite.

Sam laughed. "Moon it is then. Alright, Moon we need to get going. We have to find a place to sleep for the night." Sam said finishing his fish.

They trekked along and found a large with an opening big enough to fit the both of them. Sam crawled in first and then Moon laid next to him to keep him warm. Moon hoped it would be enough.

Soon the two feel to sleep. Sam's being restless.

Dean and Bobby

Dean and Bobby headed back out after lunch and still found no trace of Sam anywhere. Dean was growing frustrated.

"Dammit Bobby where is he?" Dean asked.

"I wish I knew kiddo. I wish I knew." Bobby sighed.

Dean walked along to the cliff and noticed the edge had collapsed recently.

"Hey Bobby come check this out." Dean said.

Bobby went over to the cliff and looked at it.

"Think maybe Sam fell?" Bobby asked.

"I hope not. But let's look around." Dean said.

The two made their way down the cliff and Dean gasped. He knew those boot prints anywhere!

"Bobby! Sammy did fall! Look those are his boot prints! And judging by the way they are I say he's hurt!" Dean called.

Bobby went over to Dean and sighed. Yup. Those prints were Sam's. Bobby also noticed the paw prints next to Sam's.

"Dean look. There's paw prints next to Sam's." Bobby said.

"Damn! You don't think an animal got to him?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. Let's follow the prints and see where they lead." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and followed Bobby along to the river where they took a break.

"Hold on Sammy. I'll find you. Promise." Dean whispered, not knowing just close he was to his baby.

**Alrighty guys! I think Moon's a good name! **

**Until Next Time! *watches Cas crash after his sugar high* No more for him for a while.**


	4. From good to bad to worse

**AN: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry the delays guys. I'm trying to my baking and shopping done before Monday...so far so good, and I'm almost done! Just a few more things my shopping will be done and a few more cookies and other tasty treats and my baking will be done...hopefully. I hope your guys' shopping is going well if your not quite complete yet. Be safe, stay away from the crazy people! Lol! Oh yeah, sorry for the lack of review response. I'll shall jump on that when updates regulate again. So I'm not ignoring you guys, just trying to catch up with everything and get things done. But I'll start responding again soon! Promise! Anywho, let's get going! When we last saw our heroes and wolf, Sammy and Moon made their way to the river! Dean and Boby are hot on their tail! I hope Dean does over react when he sees that Sammy's with a wolf! Let's go see!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-*Dean runs down the hall with Batman cape...again* **

**From good to bad to worse**

Sammy and Moon

Moon awoke with a start. He looked around outside and saw no signs of danger, no threats, no other animals or humans to bother him. So he wondered what had woken from sound sleep. He then heard Sammy next to him whimper. Whimper!

_The pup whimpered! I wonder what's wrong?!_

Moon nuzzled Sam and felt the heat radiating off of him! He was so hot and his breathing was laboured! Moon began to panic! He licked the boys cheek in hopes of rousing him and finding out what they do!

_Come on! Come on! Wake up!_

Moon licked his cheek gently and nuzzled Sam's chest. Appartently it some effect as the boy moaned with pain and his eyes flickered.

_That's it! Wake up! Please wake up!_

"M moon?" Sam rasped.

Moon gave him a gentle nudge.

"Why s'hot..." Sam whispered. His throat felt like it was on fire! "F fever...I h have a fever."

Moon whined. He knew what a fever was. He had one when he was a pup. His mama gave him some special berries and he felt better! Maybe if he gave them to Sam he would get better. But that would mean he would have to leave Sam to find them and he couldn't leave the pup un protected!

_What do I do? What do I do?_

"M moon...t the river..." Sam panted. "M my f fever's high...I h have to cool down...the r river will help.."

Moon nodded. He would Sam get to the river to cool off! He tested the water first and it was cool enough. He went back to Sam and helped him to the river. He watched his charge as he stepped into the river and winced.

_He's in such pain. I hope we find the town soon. I wish we could've climbed the cliff to get back up. That trail's the fastest. But with the long way around it'll take another hour or two. Depending. _

Once Sam felt he had cooled off enough he got out of the river and shivered violently. Sam began to hope they would find the town. He needed medicine. And soon.

'I might have internal injuries. Since I don't have any open wounds, that's the only other explaination.' Sam thought.

"C come M moon." Sam shivered. "Let's k keep going. We need to get to the t town and s soon. I need m medicine."

Moon whined. He much prefered if Sam rested some more. But he was right. His charge needed medicine and needed it soon. Moon wondered the same thing Sam did. If Sam had any internal injuries that was causing the fever? They would have to wait and see. For now it was Moon's job to get him to safety.

Moon shook his fur and began to lead Sam once more. Sam talked about his brother and the argument as they went to keep Sam's mind off the pain.

Dean and Bobby

Dean and Bobby continued down the path following Sams boot prints and the paw prints.

"These paw prints are really worrying me Bobby." Dean said.

"I know. They're worrying me too. Some large animal has its sights on Sam." Bobby said.

Dean nodded. "Just be sure to have your gun and knife ready. Whatever this animal is, we won't know if just animal or something more. That and these prints are huge. If Sam's hurt he might not be able to fight anything that large off." Dean said gripping his bag a little tighter.

Bobby nodded. He stopped suddenly and motioned for Dean too.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I think Sam's been here." Bobby said.

The boot prints were everywhere and there was burnt wood. Meaning someone was there recently.

Dean examined the wood further and deducted Sam had started it.

"Only Sam can start a fire without a lighter, and I have his lighter." Dean said.

"Dean. I think Sam slept here last night. His boot prints lead inside the hollow of this tree." Bobby said.

"And let me guess the paw prints are there too." Dean said.

"Yes. This animal must've tailed Sam and watched him sleep, then when Sam got back up he continued on with whatever beast is tailing him." Bobby said.

"Then we gotta catch up to him Bobby. The boot prints look sloppier and slower. Sam might be hurt more than we know." Dean said.

Bobby nodded and the two continued down the trail.

Sam and Moon

Sammy leaned up against a tree and panted for breath. His fever had gone up again and his injuries were really hurting him. The pain made him want to pass out, but if he did now he might not be able to continue on.

Moon whined. His charge was getting sicker and he could tell the wounds were really paining him to the point of passing out.

_What should I do now? He can't go on! Not like this. He's too weak. But if we don't keep going he might worse than he is already and could die. I can't let that happen! He's my pup and I'll protect him!_

Moon raced over to Sam as he collasped to his knees.

"I...I..c can't...move..." Sam panted. "T the pain...is t too m much..."

Moon whined again. He panicked when Sam passed out. He yipped and barked. But nothing woke him. He then licked his cheek and nuzzled his chest. Again nothing. Moon didn't know what to do. He got underneath Sam and lifted him onto his back. He didn't want to if Sam had internal injuries, but they had to keep going. They passed the half way mark a few miles ago and only had a least two or three miles left.

_He's light for a pup so tall and with his build. Wonder if this 'brother' feeds him? Or even really cares for that matter. The way he put their argument it sounded bad._

He began to walk when he heard a twig snap. He gently put Sammy down and stood protectively in front of him growling.

**Uh oh! Wonder what's lurking about?**

**Until Next Time! Dean: I'M BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Me: You sir are drunk and going to bed.**


	5. Dean, Bobby meet Moon

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry about the delays! Last minute stuff to do! Just in case I don't put an update out tomorrow, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Be safe, have fun, and be merry! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! To my readers who don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Lol! So tonight I went to my grandmas house (going to my other ones tomorrow), and we opened presents and I got a huge wolf blanket! *curls up and purs like a kitten* I loves it. XD Anywho, let's get going shall we? When we last saw our heroes Sammy collapsed! Oh no! SAMMY! Dean and Bobby are close! I hope they don't hurt Moon! Let's go see!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mist-*The boys are drunk on eggnog* Me: *facepalm* Sigh...**

**Dean, Bobby meet Moon**

Sammy and Moon

Moon growled and raised his hackles. There's was no way any predator was going to harm his pup!

_I won't them hurt you pup. I promise. Please wake up though. I may need your help._

He continued to growl, then snarled when two large shadows appeared. Moon took a fighting stance, ready to guard Sam

"Shit! That wolf is huge!" One of them said.

"Be careful! It's protecting Sam." The other said.

"Yeah! So it can eat him later!" The first voice said.

Moon snarled again when the tall shadow raised a sliver like object and pointed it at him. He knew what it was. His mother had been killed by one when he was pup and his father just a few short years ago.

Moon raised his hackles again ready to attack when a weak and barley audible voice rang out.

Dean and Bobby

The two hurried to find their youngest. They were worried about him having injuries worse than what they pictured and not to mention there was huge, judging by the paw prints, animal after him!

'Where are you Sammy?' Dean thought to himself.

"Dean! Look!" Bobby whispered.

Dean crept up behind Bobby and looked to where he was pointing. Dean gasped. A giant wolf had his baby on his back and was about to take off with him! Even worse, Sammy was unconscious and hurt! Dean growled in the back of his throat.

He wanted to be as quiet as he could, but he didn't notice the twig resting in front of him and stepped on it with a loud snap.

Dean watched with worry as the wolf set Sam down on the ground and then got angry when the wolf stood in front of Sammy as if it was guarding him.

'Something I should've done' Dean thought to himself.

He motioned for Bobby and they moved out of there hiding place. They were glad the trees were dense already, it covered them mostly. They moved to a safe distance and got a really good look at the huge wolf.

"Shit! That wolf is huge!" Dean said.

"Be careful! It's protecting Sam." Bobby said.

"Yeah! So it can eat him later!" Dean argued back.

They were just about to shoot when they heard a weak and very soft voice.

"D don't...h hurt...them...M..moon..." Sam panted. The poor boy was barley conscious.

Moon whined and looked at Sammy like he was crazy.

"H he's...m...y...b..brother..." Sam got out. He was hurt, sick, dizzy, and just wanted to sleep, but if he did it would be bad.

The mention of Sam's brother made Moon mad.

_So that's brother!? Yeah. He looks like an asshole._

Moon snarled at the two hunters and took a step back.

"Moon? Look, you don't have to trust us. But Sam's badly hurt, and it'll be night soon and a storm's coming in. We need a place to hole up for the night." Bobby tried to reason with the beast.

Moon looked at the older hunter. He was right. He could smell moisture in the air. It was about to rain and there was a cabin not too far away.

"Moon...p please...trust...them..." Sam panted weakly.

Moon whined. His pup was getting worse by the minute. He thought it over and had to trust them. He looked over at Dean with a look in his eyes that said 'hurt him, and I'll end you'.

Dean looked at the message withing the large white wolf's eyes and nodded. He already badly hurt Sam. He didn't want to cause him anymore pain. He caustiously walked over to Sammy and lifted him up in his arms. He should be straining under Sam's weight, but he wasn't. Sammy had lost weight. He had been so washed over in his own grief, he failed to notice that Sammy was wasting away.

"Sammy. When we get back to Bobby's I'm putting you on a high protein diet." Dean whispered.

"D'n..." Sam whimpered. He turned his head to the side and coughed up a huge blob of blood, then passed out again.

"Sammy!" Dean cried. "Sammy wake up!"

"Moon we need to find a place for the night and fast!" Bobby exclaimed.

Moon nodded. His pup needed attention, and for now the asshole brother and old hunter were his best bet. Moon barked and led the way to the small cabin. On the way it started rain and Sammy moaned and then whimpered in pain.

Bobby had shed his jacket and kept it over Sam to shield him from the rain.

"You'll be fine kiddo. Just hold on" Bobby said.

"Bobby's right kiddo. Just hold on. I'll take care of you this time. Promise." Dean said tightening his hold.

Moon heard whet Dean said and heard the truth in his voice, but he would decide what to think with his own eyes. They got to the old cabin just as the storm got worse.

Dean put Sammy down in front of the old fire place. Sam was already very sick, so the two hunters wanted to clean up a little after Sammy was taken care of.

Bobby got out the first aid and he and Dean got to work on their youngest under the watchful eye of Moon. A few minutes later had Moon snarling at Dean and Bobby.

"Sammy's not breathing!" Dean cried.

**I know, I know. Another cliffy. But I gotta hit the hay and get the kiddos to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Fun, but long. **

**Until Next Time! *puts the boys to bed* Finally some peace. Now then *wraps their presents***


	6. Dean's revelations

**AN: Sammy: Good evening everyone! I hope you are well, and had a really great Christmas! We here at the bunker did! Even though Pancake and I were sick, we still had a in Pancakes words 'a very bitchin rock and roll Christmas'. *Dean laughs from behind him, Sam chuckles* Anyways, if you're wondering where Pancake is, she's in her room being mothered by Castiel and Kevin. She's still a little 'buggy'. Her and me both came down with a stomach bug and she still feels a little icky. But she'll be back tomorrow, if she can get away from Kevin and Cas. As far as answering reviews goes, she's going to get back on that, soon. But she thanks you for your patience, and she loves you all! So anyways, without further delay. When we last left off, Moon had met my brother and it's not going too good between them, and I stopped breathing...Pancake and I are going to have a talk later...**

**Sam: Enjoy guys!**

**Sam: All mi-*watches as Pancake runs down the hallway with Kev and Cas following her*...?**

**Dean's revelations**

"Bobby! He's not breathing!" Dean exclaimed.

"Shit!" The older hunter exclaimed.

He examined Sam and found that one of the broken ribs had punctured his left lung! They needed to act quickly!

"Dean we need to open him up and put a chest tube in." Bobby said as calmly as he could.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Dean shouted startling Moon.

Moon stepped in front of Sam and began growling. The two hunters backed up. They didn't want to be hurt by the large beast. But they had to help Sammy.

"We need to insert a chest tube because Sam has a collapsed lung! Without the tube Sam will die, if he isn't dead already." Bobby said.

Moon hearing those words flattened his ears and whined. He looked at Sam then back to the hunters with a desperate look on his face.

_Help him! Please help my pup! _

Bobby looked at the look on Moon's face and nooded to the wolf. Bobby had to wonder how did Sam wind up bonding with a wolf?

'It must've been those eyes of his. Hell, with them eyes he had every badass hunter we knew wrapped around his finger.' Bobby thought gathering everything they needed.

Bobby then moved next to Sam and got to work. Dean helped out while Moon guarded the door. Dean and Bobby worked frantically to save their youngest. When the tube was inserted and after a little CPR Sammy was breathing again. It was shallow and raspy, but the two would take what they could get at the moment. They cleaned, stitched, and patched the other wounds.

When they finished and cleaned up, Moon went back to Sam and curled up next to him mindful of the chest tube helping him. He whined and licked Sam's hand hoping for a response, but Sammy didn't move. Moon flattened his ears again and closed his eyes.

Dean and Bobby watched the scene as they were cleaning the cabin. Dean began to wonder the same thing Bobby did earlier. How in the hell did Sam bond with a wolf?

"Hey Bobby?" Dean called.

"Yeah." Bobby said.

"How do you think Sammy bonded with a wolf?" Dean asked.

"Well near as I figured, Sam fell from the cliff. After he fell the wolf wondered by and saw him. He probably saw Sam was hurt and Sam with those puppy eyes of his probably melted the beast, so Moon started caring and protecting Sam, and they bonded." Bobby said.

When Dean thought about it, Bobby was right. With Sam's eyes he could make even the most hardened hunters melt, and he did. Dean chuckled a little and continued to clean while still keeping a very close eye on Sam.

When the cabin was clean enough and the bed was 'layable' they carefully and gently moved Sam to the bed and covered him with a mountain of blankets. Bobby going around the cabin to look for useful supplies. Once Sam was situated Moon layed down at the edge of the bed to keep an eye on his charge, letting Dean care for him for now. Each time Dean tried to pet him or got close Moon moved away and growled.

Dean sighed. He figured Moon was just protecting Sam which he was, but then he figured out Moon was protecting Sam from him as well. Dean couldn't blame the wolf. He was the one that pushed Sam away when he was only trying to help, he was the one that chose to ignore Sam, he caused the argument, he made Sam sleep in another room. It was his fault Sammy was here fighting for life. He was so wrapped up in his own grief that it had blinded him and by the way he acted and with the argument, he pretty much told Sam he didn't care and he'd be better off.

'But I'm not. I need Sammy. He's the only good left I have. Plus he's my baby. Always been my baby. Always will be. Hell, he's 23 and isn't even an adult to me. And I can't let my baby go. Not now, not ever. I did once, and it hurt way too much. I can't let him go again.' Dean thought.

Dean sat down and began to wash Sam's face to help cool him down. The fever was pretty bad, and his wounds were horrible. His baby needed a hospital like yesterday. But with the storm outside, they couldn't do anything. They'd have to wait it out and hope for the best.

"Sammy I'm so sorry." Dean whispered. "This was my fault."

"N not...your...f fault...i it's...mine..." Sammy struggled to get out. It really hurt to talk and breath and it was difficult.

"Sammy! I didn't see you awake." Dean said brushing away some of his sweaty bangs.

"This...was...my...fault...I I...s shouldn't...have...g gone..for a a walk...t there...w was...s..something...following me...a...shadow..." Sam weakly rasped as he fell back to sleep.

Dean looked at him worriedly. Was Sammy having a fever induced delirium? Or was he right and something did chase him and he fell? He would have to wait and find out when Sam was a little more coherent. But it was believeable. There were stories he heard at the bar about 'shadow man' stalking people through the woods.

Dean went back to nursing his brother and trying to bring the raging fever down.

Outside

The lighting lit up the sky as well the shadow of man with long claws. He thought the young one would've been dead by now, but it seems the protectors came to his aide.

This being would see to it personally that young one who stepped foot onto his sacred land was slaughtered.

**Sammy: Oh damn...Yup Pancake and I are going to have a talk...**

**Until Next Time: *Cas takes Pancake back to her room where Kevin is waiting to smother her again***


	7. Finally a hospital!

**AN: Dean: Hey guys! How's it going? Was Sammy good for you? I bet he was! He's always good. Well behaved. Anyways. Pancake is being smothered by Sammy now along with the other two. She got worse and we had to make a trip to the ER. She's fine now, just keeping her in bed for a day or so. She says thank you guys so much for your patience (she's lost readers before because of delays and what not) and for all the get well wishes. She really misses you guys. To the her friend that read this, she says yes you may send her fan art! She asks that you send it to her deviantart. If you guys wish to make her fan art as well she will be more than happy to give you her deviantart! She does have art work up, she plans to more up soon. She's been super busy and her printer/scaner is pretty weird with stuff like that...Anywho, when we last left off we got the chest tube inserted and Sammy's alive! Yay! Moon doesn't trust me...don't blame him...and there's a shadow lurking about...oh damn..Let's go see what happens!**

**Dean: Enjoy my awesomeness everyone -flashes charming smile-**

**Dean: All mist...What am I suppose to say?**

**Finally a hospital!**

Moon sat the door and waited. He knew something was out there. When he woke up last to the sound of his pup whimpering in pain, he had sensed another presence and took guard at the door, leaving the older Winchester and older hunter to care for Sammy. He was torn however between caring for his pup and guarding the door so nothing can come in and harm him further. Guarding the door won out.

He looked back at his pup when he made a pained noise. He whined a little. He looked to Dean who washing Sammy's face with cloth and whispering to him gently. His ears perked up when he the door open. He growled lowly and got into a fighting stance.

"Easy Moon. Just me." Bobby said.

Moon settled and sat back down. He wagged his tail when Bobby ruffled his fur. He watched as Bobby sat down on the other side of the bed and spoke to Dean. He returned to his post.

"So how's the weather?" Dean asked wanting to get Sam to the hospital like now!

"It's good. We can leave. But we have to be careful, it's real slippery out there." Bobby said. "I made up a travois so we can carry him."

Dean nodded. "Good. We need to get him to the hospital and now. He's getting worse."

Bobby agreed. He brought in the travois and the two hunters got Sam settled on it. Making sure Sammy was strapped to it and wasn't going to fall off, the two grabbed their things and picked up Sam.

"Alright Moon. We need to go now. Lead the way." Bobby said.

Moon barked a little and lead the way. The three made their way as fast as they could. Moon was on high alert. The thing he sensed earlier was following them. He wanted to get his pup to town and quickly.

Once they got to town Dean and Bobby rushed Sam to the tiny hospital. It was a very small town. Moon watched from the back window as the doctors, a family of them, work feverishly to save the youngest Winchester. He whined as they put a breathing tube in his throat.

His ears twitched when he heard his name being called. Bobby led him inside and he laid down at the two hunters feet.

"Yeah, we hate the waiting game too." Dean said.

Moon whined. Dean reached down and patted him. For once Moon didn't growl or move away. He leaned into the touch. Dean smiled sadly. He hoped the doctors wouldn't kick Moon out. He might be of help to Sammy's recovery.

"Mr. Singer?" The youngest daughter of the family of doctors called.

Dean had put Bobby's last name for the insurance and just in case for anything.

"Yes? How's Sammy?" Dean and Bobby said at the same time.

The daughter giggled a little. "This way please. My father and eldest brother will talk to you. Well hello. What's your name?" She knelt down and patted the wolf.

"His name's Moon, and he's my brothers dog." Dean lied, really hoping she wouldn't toss him out.

"He's beautiful." She said standing and then appyling hand sanatizer to her hands, she saw the look on Dean's face and smiled softly. "Don't worry, we won't kick him out. People in this town bring there pets here all the time. We encourage it really because sometimes a pet can help with the recovery process."

Dean and Bobby sighed in relief. Moon would be a big help with Sammy's recovery, and they were glad she thought he was a normal dog. The young doctor then lead them down the hall to her fathers office.

"Daddy. Here are the Singers." She said.

"Thank you dear. Will you go help the others prepare supper? Since we have guests, we shall treat them as such." The father said with a smile.

"Yes Daddy." The girl said and went to help her siblings.

"That really isn't necessary." Dean said.

"Oh please. We have such a small town, with very little visitors, it's the least we can do, especially with Sam in the grave conditon he's in." The doctor said.

"H how bad is he?" Dean asked paling.

"I won't lie to you gentlemen. Sam is in dire condition. We lost him a few times, but we got him back. His left lung was punctured and it collapsed, the right filled with fluid from the infection he has which has unfortunately spreaded. We have him on a broad spectrum of antibiotics to hopefully knock it out of him. He's also heavily sedated. His right arm is severly sprained and bruised as his left ankle. His throat is bruised as well, it began to swell and we had to insert a breathing tube. The swelling should go down soon. His rib cage like his lungs were our biggest concerns, his rib cage was shattered. But we fixed it up, and it'll be a while before he does anything strenuous." The doctor explained.

Dean paled. His brother was so hurt not only emotionly but physically as well. He had a lot of apologizing to do, but for now he just wanted to be with his brother.

"C can we see him?" Dean asked.

"Of course." The elder doctor said.

He lead the small family down the hall to Sam's room. They gasped at the sight of their youngest. He looked awful and small. There were wires everywhere, and tubes. Dean was scared. It also scared him to see his baby so still. He was always moving, even in sleep he was moving. Sam being so still, Dean thought..he wasn't going there! Sam was going to be fine! Moon whined behind him and moved to lay at the bottom of the bed. Dean and Bobby took the chairs and sat next to the bed protectively.

Later that night

The two hunters and wolf were asleep in there places next to Sam not moving once except to fill their bellies with a home cooked meal. They moved their stuff from the motel to the small hospital. The family allowing them to stay with them. But they refused the beds. At least for tonight.

The sleeping beings failed to see the figure moving next to Sam. He caressed his cheek lovingly and smiled a creepy smile.

"You trespassed onto my sacred land. You shall now perish." He hissed in Sam's ear.

The shadow creature took his claw and swiped at the breathing tube, slicing it cutting off the youngest's air supply.

He smiled and vanished as the alarms blared.

**Dean: Holy shit Pancake...She says sorry if her med facts are bogus. She's not doc, so be nice.**

**Until Next Time: Dean: *smiles and takes a picture of Pancake and the boys sleeping* For the scrape book.**


	8. Dean wants his baby back

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Were the boys good for you? Awesome! They're really helpful when I need them! I missed you all! And you guys! Your reviews made me laugh. I can't kill Sammy. I does not have the heart. So no dead Sammy! Whee! So anyways, I reall missed you guys! Tomorrow's New Years eve! Whee! I usually update all night but my dad decided to have a party with friends I don't know if I'll update or not. Keep a look out just in case! But remember to have a safe and fun New Years! If your old to drink, please don't drink and drive and don't let others drink and drive either! Let's see...I think that's it for now, so without further ado! When we last saw our heroes, they got Sammy to the hospital! Whee! But now the shadow creature is after him! No! Momma Dean we need you! Let's go see what goes on!**

**JensenAcklesFan: Order! One plate of Momma Dean with a side ass kicking! Your order will be right with you! ;)**

**CastiellaWinchester94- You wound me! You think I'd kill our precious Sammy! Wahhhh! I'm just messing! I wouldn't kill Sammy...I don't have the heart...**

**SnarryMoreidLover: Your review brightened my night! Thank you! -hugs-**

**Enjoy!**

**All mis-*watches Sammy, Dean, and Cas play the gamecube***

**Dean wants his baby back**

Alarms went off and the family of doctors came running. Dean, Bobby, and Moon snapped awake and saw the heart monitor blaring.

"What's going on?" The father of the family asked.

"I don't know! We woke and the monitor was blaring!" Dean exclaimed scared out of his wits.

The two eldest doctors looked and barked order and whisked the youngest away.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby wondered.

"I don't know." Dean said shakingly.

Moon sniffed around the room and found the issue. He whined to get the others attention.

"What is it Moon?" Bobby asked.

Moon whined and pawed at the severed tube that was helping Sammy breath. Bobby looked closely at the tube and growled.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"The tube's been severed. That's why the monitor went off. Something cut off Sam's air supply." Bobby said.

Dean looked at the tube and closed his eyes. No human did this. Something supernatural was after his brother. He clenched his fists and snarled.

"Whatever this thing is... . ." Dean growled lowly.

Bobby agreed. He took the tube and told Dean he'd be back. Dean just nodded and sat back down pinching the bridge of his nose.

Moon watched the door waiting for his pup to come back. He noticed Deans distress and went to comfort the human by nuzzling him.

"Hey Moon. I really screwed things up huh?" Dean asked.

Moon looked at Dean and waited for Dean to tell his side of the story. Dean told his side and Moon growled a little. Dean was a little too hard on his pup. But he a similar argument with his father before he was killed by a poacher. He regretted that argument. After all his father loved him and was only protecting him. If he could back he would talk to his father and apologize.

"I hope Sammy can forgive me." Dean whispered. Moon knew he felt the same way. He just hoped Sam would hold on long enough for Dean to make amends.

Moon whined and nudged his hand. Telling Dean things between him and his brother would be alright.

"You're right." Dean said patting Moon on the head, then stroking his back.

Moon panted happily. The mood turned when Sammy was wheeled back into the room with a new breathing tube in. Moon whined and Dean winced a little. He hated that thing shoved down his throat even if it was helping him and keeping him breathing until he could on his own. If Dean could switch places with Sam he would. Sam didn't deserve this. He did.

"Well, I don't know what happened but it seems the first tube was severed, and if I had to guess it was the work of that shadow creature." The father said.

"Shadow creature?" Bobby asked coming back into the room.

"Yes. The shadow creature. People believe he was the poacher Adam Lancer that died in a land slide a few years back. No one would go into the woods because he "claimed the land" and after he died this shadow thing appeared." The oldest said.

"Any idea where he'd be buried?" Dean asked.

"The county prison cemetery. He escaped the night of the land slide. They brought his body back and buried him there." The youngest daughter said.

"Thank you all for everything." Dean said.

"You're welcome. Try to get some rest. Sam is still sedated pretty heavily. He won't be waking up for a while." The father said.

The bade each other good night and Bobby, Moon, and Dean settled in watching over their youngest. They would need their rest in order to kick this son of bitches ass! First thing in the morning they were going to take this thing down. For tonight they would sleep in shifts.

"Nothing will get you Sammy. I promise. You just rest and get better for me. You owe me an ass kicking." Dean said with a small smile.

Bobby chuckled and went to sleep with Moon. Dean wanted the first shift. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. They were being watched.

Outside

"Well played hunters. But I will get him. He will die" The shadow creature said.

He disappeared into the woods and waited. His pray would die. If it the last thing he would do. He smirked and laughed evilly as he trekked through his woods.

"And that white wolf will be mine as well." He smirked.

**Oh man! See! Sammy's alive! **

**Until Next Time: *Cas beats everyone* Did I win? Me: Yup! Dean: Cheater...  
**


	9. Can't catch a break

**AN: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! HAPPY 2014 EVERYONE! From all us here at the bunker! We're having an awesome time! Thank you so much for a great year to those who have been with me since I started and to those who have stuck with even now! You guys are awesome and I love you! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! It's been a pleasure to write for you! I hope you guys continue to stick with me for however long I'm here. Ladies and gents! I have started to post art work on my deviant art again, if you wish to see it I'll PM you my screen name! I started doing art work for Supernatural! And may do Criminal Minds and Doctor Who in the future. But if you want to follow me and add my work or just have a look, let me know! I do accept requests! Now then onwards with the show! When we last saw our heroes Sammy's alive! WHOO! Momma Dean is mad! Moon is a big cuddly puppy! And Bobby is Bobby! Let's go see what goes on! **

**Snarry: YAY! HE LIVES! WHOO! The boys and I are having a fantastic night! And Happy New Year Dove! **

**JensenAcklesFan: Don't worry love! Momma Dean's on it! He wants this things head on a sliver platter!**

**CastiellaWinchester: You see! I does not has the heart to do it! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mis-*Hears the boys do karaoke* Yeah, they're slammed...**

**Can't catch a break**

The next morning

"Alright Moon. We'll be back later tonight. Keep your eye on Sammy." Dean said.

Moon whined but nodded. He would protect his pup no matter the costs. Dean smiled at the large wolf and turned to go out and almost ran into the youngest daughter.

"You're going to go after the shadow creature right?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's after my brother and tried to kill him. That's a no no. No one touchs my baby and lives." Dean snarled dangerously.

The youngest daughter flinched a little. She wondered what the older brother meant by 'my baby'? She inwardly shrugged and decided not to ask and if he wanted to tell that story, then so be it.

"Come back alive okay? Your brother needs you." She said.

Dean smiled softly. "I will. Don't worry."

Dean moved over to his brother's bed and palmed his cheek gently. "You hear that Sammy? I'll be back okay. Don't you go anywhere. Big brother's going to take care of that nasty little shadow creature."

Dean then kissed Sammy's forehead gently. A sign of affection he rarely used unless Sam was sick or hurt and out of it so that he didn't remember. He had his He Man badass rep to protect after all.

"Go on. I'll watch Sam with Moon." She said.

"How'd you..?" Dean started to ask.

"I heard you call him Moon a few times." She smiled.

Dean nodded and headed out.

The youngest daughter sat beside the bed and took Sam's large paw in hers and gently rubbed her thumb in soothing circles.

"Your brother'll be back. He went to take care of that creature for you. Just try to rest. He'll come back." She said softly.

Inside Sam's head

Sam heard voices then silence. He then sensed tension in the room. He didn't like it. Was Dean mad at him for being hurt? He didn't blame him. He was the idiot that decided to wonder out in the woods in the middle of the night, he deserves this.

He was brought out of his musings when a calloused hand lightly palmed his cheek. He closed his eyes and reconized the gentle touch.

"Dean." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

He heard Dean's voice again talking to him softly but he couldn't make out the words. The drugs were making his mind really fuzzy.

He then felt Dean kissing his forehead. A gesture he hadn't used in a long time, although he felt Dean use it from time to time when he was sick, hurt, even after Jess died and he was struggling to cope.

"Dean..." He whispered again. "Prehaps he still cares after all."

Sam latched on to the gesture and fell back into oblivion. He wanted to wake up for Dean, but he was still way too tired and the drugs making his world muddled and fuzzy. He would wake up later.

He didn't feel the soft small hand that held his and softly voice whispering to him.

At the county prison

After a few hours and lots of lies, Dean and Bobby finally had permisson to search for Adam Lancers grave. They needed to see if his body was still buried and that the shadow creature was his spirit and the monster like look was just a manifestation and nothing more.

They found the grave and were glad the grave was a few ways back from the prison, and since it was hidden beneath the trees.

"Alright. Let's do this." Dean said.

Bobby nodded and they begun to dig up the grave. When they hit the coffin they bust it open and sighed in relief the bones were there and they were right.

They quickly salted and poured lighter fluid on the bones. Bobby was just about to bring the lighter to life to burn the remains when Dean's phone went off.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

_"Dean it's here!" _

"What!?" Dean exclaimed. "Bobby burn him now! That thing's at the hospital!"

Bobby gasped and quickly lit the bones and the two watched them burned.

"Is it gone?" Dean asked.

_"Yes! But you might want to back! Sam and Moon are hurt!" _

"NO!" Dean shouted. "I'm on my way! Keep him alive!"

_We're doing the best we can but please get here. It doesn't look good."_

"We're coming." Dean said. "Let's go Bobby. We got to get back to the hospital fast!"

Bobby nodded. They gathered their stuff and rushed back to the hospital.

"Please hold on Sammy." Dean whipered, tears in his eyes. "Please hang on for me."

**SAMMY! NO! At least they got rid of the monster. Anyways, have a safe and great New Years guys! **

**Until Next Time! *watches the boys sing karaoke* Next year we're playing the Wii...sober.**


	10. What Sammy wanted

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry about the delays! The boys really wore me out New Years. So I slept in pretty late seeing as how they were awake until the butt crack of dawn. But now karma's being a bitch as always, the boys are hungover and sleeping of their drunken adventures. Lol! Anyways I got more artwork posted on Deviant Art if you want to go sneak a peek my screen name is darksoulkira. I'll have more artwork coming as well as paper children. So go have a look if want to, you can follow me on Deviant Art as well to keep up with all the updates. One last thing guys, my internets been in and out because of the snow storm we have going on where I live, so if there isn't any updates don't panic! I'll be back as soon as the weather calms down. But it is Hell where I live, my county issued a level 1 emergency telling people to stay inside and not go out if it's not important. So be patient! Chapters will still make it one way or another. I'm posting this just in case my internet goes out again. So here we go! When we last saw our heroes Dean and Bobby got rid of the creature! Whee! But now Moon and Sammy are hurt! No! Let's go see what happened! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mist...*watches Sammy sleepily walks to the kitchen, grabs a glass of milk and then heads back to his room* So cute...especially with the bed head!**

**What Sammy wanted**

Dean put the pedal to the medal to get back to the hospital. He tried to get the young doctor to explain what happened but she insisted on waiting until Dean got back and was sitting down.

Dean gritted his teeth. His baby was hurt again and once more he wasn't present to stop it from happening.

'No wonder Sammy wants to get away from me. I keep hurting him.' Dean thought sadly. 'I wouldn't blame him if he still wants to leave with Bobby and stay with him. Might be for the best actually.'

"You didn't know that thing was going to show up and do more damage. And yes Sam wanted to come with me and give you space. He wasn't going to leave you forever you idjit." Bobby said as if reading Dean's mind.

"Get outta my head Bobby. Besides. It might be for the best. I keep hurting him. Plus he'd have a normal life like he wanted." Dean said. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for thinking Sam hates you. He wanted the normal life. But then he realized the life he wanted was one with you in it. He told me when you were busy working on the Impala." Bobby said.

_Flashback_

_Dean slammed the door behind him as his stormed out. He right back to the garage and started working his baby again._

_Sam went up to his room and sat down on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and brought his knees up to his chest, he buried his face in arms and his tears let loose. A few minutes later he heard the door open and the bed dipped._

_"Hey kiddo. Wanna tell what that was about?" Bobby asked softly._

_"D dean said t that sssince I didn't c care about hunting I should g go back to Standford and have a n normal life." Sam managed to get out._

_Sam tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder but relaxed when the hand started to message the tension away. _

_"Do you want to go back?" Bobby asked still keeping his soft._

_"N no. I want t to be with D dean. But h he keeps pushing me away." Sam sniffed and he took a deep breath and looked at Bobby with a tear soaked face. "I wanted to go back at first. Seeing as how this was my fault and Dean probably hates me. But then I thought about it and how I lived without him for the last four years and I don't want to do it again. I want to be with him."_

_Bobby gave the young hunter a much needed fatherly hug and patted the boy's back when he hugged back._

_"It'll be alright Sam. You'll see. You can always stay here until he cools off." Bobby said breaking the hug._

_Sam sniffed and nodded. "Thanks Bobby. I might take you up on that."_

_Bobby nodded and asked if Sam if he needed anything, when the boy shook his head no he left to check on Dean hoping not to knock the stubborn fools head off._

_End of flashback_

"That was the week he had that cold." Dean whispered.

Bobby nodded and waited to say something in case if Dean had anything to say.

"So he wanted to stay with me even though he thought I hated him. God Bobby." Dean choked out.

"I know kid. He doesn't want to life this without you. He's tried and he hated it. Sure he had a girl he was going to settle down with but he said wasn't the same. He said it felt like a piece of him was missing." Bobby said.

Dean didn't say anything but gripped the stirring wheel tighter until his knuckles turned white.

'God Sammy. I I've been a real dick lately. I let this happen and now I may lose the only that ever mattered to me.' Dean thought sadly as his eyes filled with unshed tears. He hit the gas harder. He had to get back to the hospital no matter what.

At the hospital

The youngest and the father took the two hunters back to the room Sam was in now. They when they saw Sam. He was pale, too pale. If he got any paler you would see right through him! The breathing tube was still in his throat, he had multiple IVs, more wires and other tubes stuck out of him.

Sammy was barely recognizable. What had disturb and made Dean even madder was that Sammy was lying flat on his back in a glass box, in isolation. No one could go in the room until the doctor deemed Sam safe enough. Dean didn't take this too well.

"Dean please understand, Sam was ripped open. His insides were exposed to lord knows what! Plus with all the surgeries his immune system is Hell. He'll be prone to catching anything and making him worse than he is. He was already fighting an infection but now, he just may not survive this one. He's way too weak. Multiple infections in his already serious conditon is grave. If you want to save him then we must isolate him until the infections are gone. I'm sorry Dean. But we can't take him out or let anyone in. It's too dangerous." The father said.

Dean snarled and nodded. Hot tears were running down his face. He left to go compose himself.

"What about Moon? Is he..?" Bobby asked.

"Moon will be fine. He was just banged up a little. In fact." The father said and he whistled. He let his daughter explain what had happened. Bobby guessed that figure would after Sam rather than them. But they had hoped they would've stopped him before Sammy got hurt.

Moon came limping out and panted happily when he saw Bobby. Bobby knelt down and ruffled Moons fur. Moon then got a glimpse of Sam and whined. He flattened his ears and limped the isolation chamber. He sat down in front of it and pawed at it still whining.

Dean came back in and witnessed Moon acting the way he was. He couldn't blame him. He wanted to do same really until the doctors gave in. But shook his head. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Moon and Bobby. He placed his hand on the glass and more tears streamed down his face.

'God please. If you're listening, don't take my baby away. Please don't take him. I know I've hurt him and I know he's tired. But please. He's the only family I have left. I can't live without him. Please God please.' Dean silently prayed.

Moon whined a little more and then cried and then howled. There were no other patients so no one bothered to shush him. They just let him get out of his system. Moon cried and howled. Pleading with the humans to let him with his pup. It was killing him!

_Please! I need to be with him! I have to be with my pup! He needs me! Please let me in there! Please!_

After a while Moon fell to sleep restlessly. He was hurting, tired, he wanted his pup. He sniffled in his sleep every so often.

Bobby smiled sadly at the large wolf. Bobby looked towards Dean and frowned. He was asleep as well but he looked like he was having one Hell of nightmare.

"Sammy..." Dean muttered in his sleep.

_Inside Dean's dream_

_"Dean! Help me! Dean please! It hurts!"_

_"Sammy! Where are you!?" _

_"Here! Dean! Oh God! Please help me! NOOOOOO!"_

_"SAMMY!"_

_Dean ran and ran. When he found Sammy he was lying in pool of blood. He was gutted and ripped to Hell. Dean gasped. He was too late. Next to his little brother's body was Sam's spirit._

_"Why Dean? Why did you let me die?"_

_"Sammy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" _

_"Why? I'm not good enough anymore? You really don't care about care anymore?"_

_"No! Sammy please! I love you very much!"_

_"Then why? You blame me for everything. You pushed me away. You let this happen because you were too blinded by your own selfish grief! Now look at me!"_

_"Sammy!"_

_"It's too late. And only those who really care about me can call me Sammy." _

_Sam then went up in flames along with his body. Dean watched in horror as he heard his brother screaming in agony from the flames._

_"SAMMY!"_

A hard slap to his cheek woke Dean. He bolted up and panted. He looked in the glass chamber and saw that Sam was still alive if only just. Dean sat back down and sagged against the chair. He took the cup of coffee from Bobby and sipped it.

"Any change?" Dean rasped.

"No. Still the same. You alright?" Bobby asked.

"No. I had an awful nightmare I don't want to talk about." Dean said scrubbing a hand down his face. "You get any sleep?"

"No. Been looking out for our boy." Bobby said.

Dean nodded. "Well, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. Go upstairs, get some rest. I'll wake you if there's anything."

"Alright. See ya in the morning." Bobby said.

"Night." Dean said.

Dean looked at Moon and smiled a bit. 'Must be on the good stuff.'

Dean then looked back at Sam and sighed. He pressed his palm against the glass and closed his eyes.

"I know you're tired kiddo. But please fight. If not for yourself or me, then for Moon and Bobby. Moon was freaking the Hell out earlier. He really misses you. So do I. God kiddo. I'm so sorry. I let this happen. You were hurt because I became so blind. You lost Dad too. Not just me. But I was being stupid and selfish. Saying that everything was your fault, and that if you weren't even born mom and dad would still be here, but I would be miserable. Why? Because there's no you. I can't live without you kiddo. I tried and it sucked. I know you felt the same. I love you baby boy. So so much. Please don't go." Dean pleaded. He let loose more tears and cried.

Inside the chamber

Sam was floating once more. He heard frantic howling and crying. Then he heard someone talking.

"Dean?"

He strained to listen but made out some of the words.

_Sorry...Love..you...don't...leave..._

"Dean."

Sam closed his eyes and reopened them. In front of him he saw a women dressed in white with long blonde hair.

"Jess?"

**I know you hate me for the cliffy. But the weather has really gotten bad, and my internets still going in and out. So sorry!**

**Until Next Time! -looks at the picture I took of a sleepy Sammy- So cute! **


	11. Dean's miracle

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Welp the weather decided to be bipolar as usual...way to go Ohio...*shakes my head* So the boys are fine and all. They've slept off their hangovers and are now chilling and kicking it like their normal selfs. So Sammy decided to look at my deviant art and he saw the picture where he's a big eyed puppy looking for huggles, so he turns to me and askes 'why am I puppy?' I swear I melted! It was the cutest thing! I didn't answer though. I just ruffled his hair and left him bewildered, and Dean laughing his ass off. Anyways. I got two new stories up on the story board! 'The Rake' and 'Soul for a Soul'. After this fic we'll have another 'Readers Pick' so you guys can go to my profile and pick which fic comes next. But the two new stories, go have a look and tell what me ya think! Without further ado! When we last saw our heroes, Sammy was hurt further and is now in isolation barely hanging on! Dean isn't doing so well either! And Jess is here? Let's go see what goes on!**

**JensenAcklesFan-*hugs* Don't cry! Everything will be better! **

**mollyk5-*Sammy huggles* Your reviews are always so wonderful! I love reading them! Don't worry, lots of Momma Dean and Baby Sammy moments coming! Btw Dean says he is indeed Batman, and Sammy is his ever faithful companion Ace the Bat hound! Lol!**

**Snarry: I know! Poor Dean...and Sammy! NOOO! Live damn you! **

**CastiellaWinchester-We can have this conversation as many time possible but it's the plot bunnies fault!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes a-Cas what are you doing? *Cas runs on a treadmil* Cas: I do not know...**

**Dean's miracle**

"Jess?" Sam asked.

The girl before him laughed and turned, revealing herself. Sam's eyes widened.

"Mom." Sam whispered.

"That's right baby." Mary said.

"But...wha..how?" Sam asked bewildered.

"You're in a state of suspension sweetheart. At this very moment the doctors are fighting to bring you back. Sweetie. It isn't your time. You have to go back." Mary said.

"But mom. I killed you, Jess, dad, the other hunters we came to know and love even. Dean blames me like dad did." Sam said sadly. "If I stay here. No one will die because of me. My birth won't be a death warrent."

Mary looked at her son with tears in her eyes. She went up to him and yanked on his ear.

"Ow! Mom! Hey that hurts!" Sam cried.

"Samuel Michael Wichester this must stop now! Your birth wasn't a death warrent!" Mary yelled. She let go of his ear and sighed. "Sammy baby. I don't blame you for my death. I had no idea what my deal was until the night. I guess I should've thought things through a bit better. The other hunters don't blame you for their deaths. They were willing to die. They knew the risks of hunting and knew one day it would be the end of them. Jessica forgives you even though there's nothing to forgive. She loves you very much, but also wants you to live. Your father was an idiot. But he loved you very much. Dean loves you so much if you die here tonight he'll go off and do something to be with you."

"He can't. I don't want him too." Sam whispered in horror.

"I know. But he would. He's out there right now begging you not to give up and to live. Honey, he's really sorry for what he's done. He cannot live without you. You are his happiness." Mary said.

Sam didn't know what to do. Should he go or should he stay. Suddenly he heard Dean's voice franctically calling him!

_Sammy! Please! Please don't go! I'm sorry! Sammy!_

"Dean." Sam whispered tearfully.

Sam sat down and buried his face in his hands and cried. He tensed when he felt his mothers hand on his shoulder, he relaxed as her gentle voice hummed to him. After a minute Sam had made his decision.

"Mom. I want to go home. Dean needs me, and I need him." Sam said.

Mary smiled warmly and embraced her son.

"I love you Sammy." She whispered.

"I love you too." Sammy whispered.

There was bright glow and Sam felt like he was being pulled. He saw another bright light and he was staring at the ceiling. He ignored the doctors talking to him and looked over to Dean.

Dean wanted to smash into the room, his brother's fever had spiked and it caused him to flat line. Dean begged and pleaded to Sam not to leave him and that he was sorry for what he had done.

Moon beside him was howling and crying miserably. Bobby now had to hold Dean as Sammy slipped further away from them.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried.

Then Dean gasped. His brother had opened his eyes and was looking right at him.

"Sammy?" Dean tearfully asked.

Sam looked at Dean. If it weren't for the tube in his throat he would've smiled. So he let his eyes talk for him. When Dean got the message he fianlly fell into a healing sleep.

Dean had gotten the message. His baby was back and he was going to fight! He wasn't going to leave him! Dean smiled a little, and his knees gave when his baby fell into a healing sleep.

"Dean boy! You alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah Bobby. I'm alright." Dean said.

"You sure son?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked back into the glass chamber and saw the doctors working a finally healing Sammy.

"I'm sure." Dean said with smile.

Bobby smiled too. His foster son was going to make it. Moon barked happily as his pup was finally getting better.

Once Sammy was situated in isolation, the doctors thanked God for the miracle and the chance to save the young boys life. The father explained to the hunters that Sammy still needed to be isolated but only for a couple of days. Sammy was improving and quite well.

That night for once in the last few weeks Dean had slept peacefully. He slept in front of the glass chamber however. After the early evenings event, he was scared to leave Sam's side. He was scared that if he left Sam would go back to the conditon he was in before. No. Dean decided enough was enough, his selfish greiving days were over. He wanted to be the big brother again. Momma Dean was back.

***sniffs* I'll admit, I got teary writing this! **

**Until Next Time! *Cas falls off the treadmil* Me: *tries not to laugh and fails***


	12. Season Finale

**AN: Castiel: Good evening everyone. Pancake says sorry for the delay. She wasn't home all day and when she did get home it was about 3 in the morning and she just went to bed. She was really tired. So she's not here today either. Sam and Dean took her out. Yes, her and her mother went at it again. She decided to come home for a few days to see her dad and siblings and her mother was being a brat. So she went back to her friends place, and only God knows how long she'll be there for. Anyways, she wanted me to inform you that this will be the last chapter. So, she wants you to go her profile and pick the next for to write. She says there's only two stories (three but it's a one shot) present on her board at moment, something happened and those stories were gone like some of the ones that disappeared from her profile. So your choices are 'The Rake' and 'Soul for a Soul', there summaries on her profile. So without further delay. When we last left off, Sam's finally recovering! Yes! Dean's happy and so is Bobby, and Moon is jumping for joy! Let's find out how Sam is today!**

**Cas: Enjoy**

**Cas: All mis-*spots cookies***

**Season Finale**

Two days later

Two days had gone by in a blur for Sam. He remembered the argument and getting hurt. Then he remembered Moon. But the rest was all a blur. He woke up two days and nearly panicked when he felt the tube in his throat and saw he was in a glass box of some sort.

The doctor explained everything once he calmed down and relaxed. Yesterday he got out of isolation and had the oxygen mask replaced by a nasal cannula. He was unable to stay awake for long but Dean promised to stay right by his side. Sam was grateful for that. He also felt Moon nudging his hand a few times.

On the third day of being out of isolation and getting rid of all the machines after being 'miraculously' healed, Sam was beginning to wonder if his healing was from his mother.

'Could mom have really have healed me?' Sam thought.

"Want to sure with the rest of the class?" Dean asked.

It was just Sam and Dean at the hospital. Bobby had to go home and he took Moon with him before the doctors figured out he was a wolf and would've done something to harm him. Sam was again grateful. He didn't want Moon to get hurt.

"Sammy? You with me?" Dean asked concerned that Sam might be relapsing.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Lost in thought." Sammy said picking at loose thread on his blanket.

"Not really a good thing. So spill. What's on your mind?" Dean asked.

"Nothing really." Sam said trying to avoid the question.

"Sam.." Dean started.

"Dean. Not now okay?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "Alright. But I still want to know what's got you so lost."

Sam nodded. He wanted to tell Dean but he wasn't sure how and was a bit afraid of his reaction.

"Sam. I'm, I'm real sorry kiddo." Dean said.

"What for Dean? You didn't do anything." Sam asked confused as to what Dean was apologizing for.

"You're kidding me right? Dude! I practically sentenced you to death!" Dean exclaimed.

"You didn't sentence me to death Dean. I was the dumbass that decided to go on a midnight walk with no weapons and something spooked me. I ran and then fell. The rest however is a bit blurry." Sam said.

"Not surprising. You were out for everything. You um you nearly died kiddo. We lost you for few minutes. That thing that spooked you was a spirit of poacher gone horribly bad. He came back and hurt you and Moon." Dean said wearily.

"M moon? But he's fine. I mean he was moving okay and everything." Sam stuttered.

"Hey hey hey, before you get all worked up, Moon is fine. He tried to protect you from the monster that nearly took you from us but he got banged up pretty good. You on the other hand were a wreck. You literally torn open Sam, because you were you got another infection and it took you down." Dean managed to say, he felt the sting of tears in his eyes remembering how close he came to losing his baby forever.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam whispered.

"What for Sammy?" Dean asked.

"For worrying you like that. For going off on my own, for getting hurt. For everything." Sam said.

Dean's stomach sank and his heart clenched. Now he really felt bad about the things he had said to his brother. He sure as Hell would never say them again, no matter mad he was.

"No Sam. If anyone's sorry it's me. I had no right to say that shit to you. I didn't mean it. Any of it. I love you so much kiddo. You're my whole world. If you would've died, I would've followed you. You being born was the greatest day of my life kiddo. If you weren't here, I'd be one miserable person." Dean said.

Sam looked at his brother for any possible lies, and saw nothing but the truth. He gently moved towards him and hugged his brother. Sam sniffed and then buried his head in his brothers shoulder and let the tears come.

"Shh Sammy. I know, it's okay now. We're okay. I promise." Dean said as he held his brother, silent tears running down his face as well.

Dean just sat there with his little brother protectively in his arms, gently rocking him and speaking softly to him as he cried. Once the water works were clear Sam took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes. Dean patted his back and smiled warmly at him. Sam smiled back.

For the rest of the time Sam had spent in the tiny hospital, he and Dean chit chatted and laughed at some old memories and Dean opened up about their mother. Sam smiled sadly as he listened to Dean talk about her. Sam wished he had gotten to know her before she passed. But he settled for meeting her in his dreams.

A few more days later

Sammy lay in bed with Moon lying beside him as he read a book from Bobby's library. Once he was out of bed he planned on helping Bobby translate a few old of the old tomes he had yet to translate.

But for now he was still bed ridden and being mother henned to death by his guardians. Even Moon mothered him to no end. That made Sammy laugh.

"Who would've thought huh?" Sammy whispered to the sleeping wolf.

Moon just snuffled and rolled over. Sammy laugh quitely. It really wasn't a surprise as Moon thought of Sam as his pup and needed mothered.

Sam sighed and leaned his back against the headboard as he thought of his own mother.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dean asked.

Sam jumped a little. Enough to make Moon wake up for a brief moment and growl at Dean then he fell right back to sleep. Sam and Dean laughed.

"But really Sammy, what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.

"I was just thinking." Sam said.

"Oh. What about? Remember you still have to me what you were thinking at the hospital." Dean said.

"Yeah. That's the thing I was tinking about." Sam said.

"So spill already." Dean said.

"I saw mom." Sam said.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"I saw mom. Right when I was dying. She came to me." Sammy said in a tiny voice.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"What did uh she say?" Dean asked.

"She told me it wasn't my time yet. I had to come back. That my birth wasn't a death warrent for everyone we've lost." Sammy said.

"Damn straight it isn't." Dean muttered under his breath.

Sam looked at him with a child like face.

"Well it isn't! The others deaths were not your fault, nor was our parents!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm sorry I made you think it was."

Sammy nodded as he fiddled with the blanket.

"What else did she say?" Dean asked.

"That she loves me." Sammy whispered.

"Of cousre she loves you. She loves you, dad does, Bobby does, every hunter we met and befriended did, and I do. You are loved kiddo. Again I'm sorry I made you think otherwise." Dean said.

Sam once again hugged his brother and let his tears go. He felt Dean wrap his arms around him and held him close just like at the hospital.

"You big girl." Dean lightly teased.

"Shaddup jerk." Came the muffled reply.

For a while they sat there in each others embrace. Dean let go and cleaned his brothers tear soaked face. Then he gave Sammy his medications and layed him down when they kicked in and he got sleepy.

Dean grabbed his pillow from his bed and layed on Sam's other side. He smiled when Sam snuggled into him. Moon snuggled into Sam and moved closer to them both until he was nearly buried.

For the night Sam felt warm, safe, and loved. So did Dean. Neither of them had a single nightmare.

Mary and white wolf appeared and she kissed her boys goodnight. The white wolf licked his sons cheek and nuzzled. He prayed for him to have a good life, and he would even if it was with a human.

"Good night boys. I love you both." Mary whispered.

The white wolf howled his goodnight. And the two watched over their children for the rest of the evening.

**Cas: *sniff* That was amazing...Pancake would to say thank you to those who faved, alerted, and added. She hopes some of that did will be around for the next Winchester adventure! Pancake says special thanks to her very awesome regular readers and reviewers! She says as always you guys rock! And she loves you! **

**See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
